


Your eyes tell♡

by Hugsandkisses798



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook Loves Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V Loves Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Married Couple, Soft Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugsandkisses798/pseuds/Hugsandkisses798
Summary: "I remembered you.""What?""You know, from our college.. "oh-OH!!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Your eyes tell♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there sweets! I'm back with another lyric one-shot..   
> Hope you enjoy!! ♡♡

YOUR EYES TELL♡

Landing on this place again, he felt it- all the emotions, the feelings, the heartbreaks he had ran away from. He felt all of them, yet, instead of feeling broken, feeling- incomplete like he had before, he smiled- albeit a sad one, but a smile nonetheless. 

He was- _finally_ \- home. 

_**I want to be loved~** _

The street they lived in was exactly how he had left it, all those eight years ago. The same houses, the same bicycle parked outside their neighbors house, the same doghouse he and his sister had made years ago still intact by the side of their door. The letter box still filled to the brim with letters because according to his father, " _This is completely useless" and "my time's too precious to waste on all of this."_

He ringed the bell.

The noise it made had a smile twitching on his face. He remembers it- remembers how much he hated it, how much he had fought with junghee- his baby sister (just two years younger but a baby nonetheless!)- whenever they heard this sound. And then the shouts of his mother on how she have to do everything in this household- starting from cooking their food _more_ than three times a day like normal mothers do to opening doors like a watchman when she had two kids in this house but they weren't ready to do anything. _All that pain of giving birth for nothing!_

He smiled, remembering everything he left behind, everything he ran away from. Because these memories- these same memories he was smiling now for felt like they'll choke him up eight years ago. They were tight- so _so_ tight, like a tight choking hold against his throat, stopping him from breathing, from living. They used to make him lose his sleep, made him wake up screaming in cold sweat in summer nights, made him scream till his throat completely gave up on him, made him cry- cry till he couldn't anymore.

He smiled, remembering all those times he thought of giving up, of never returning to this place, filled with nightmares for him, but as he heard the slight creak of door opening, a pair of round grey eyes staring him and then- lighting up as stars and happiness itself manifested in them and the warm body that launched at him, hugged him in the tight embrace, held him- he knew he made the right decision. 

He smiled, as this time the whispers of his mind weren't haunting him, weren't making him want to run away, weren't making him feel as an outsider at his own place.

" _Welcome home_." they whispered, as gentle like an autumn's breeze. 

So, he smiled and hugged the body tighter. 

_**I will be your eyes so you can love~** _

"Daddy! Daddy, look who's here!"

The small girl who had turned to a beautiful women now tugged his hands, making him move faster towards their dad's room, all the while shouting at her dad and whispering in his ear how happy he would be to see him. 

"He'll be so happy to see you!"

And he knew, undoubtedly so, when he saw the man- the now old men- who was resting on his bed, his hairs white and wrinkles dominating his face, but the smile- the smile that lit on his face seeing his son, his lovely son, his heart after eight years, the tears that shined in his eyes to see the boy who had now turned into one handsome man, pride in those eyes for the courage he had shown to return back to this place- he felt himself smiling, the first sincere, the most happiest smile in these last eight years. 

He was home. 

"Jungkook-ah... "

_**For the adventure that awaits us~** _

It was after a year of his return that his father raised the question. 

He was in much better health now than last few years- junghee's words not his- much active than before, going out for walks, taking his medicines on time because his will to live doubled in size the day his son returned- something he had completely given up on. 

And now, wanting to live longer with both the pieces of his heart, he had taken upon himself to be better, healthier. A very good thing if doctors words goes by, because if a patient wants to be better, there's honestly nothing that could stop him from being better. 

Hence, jungkook was feeling happier too, living with his sister and father after such a long time felt like a dream, a kinda dream he was running from but had the courage to face it. He feels stronger, braver everytime he sits with his family after a hectic day at work, talking about his day and sharing laughs with them. 

He feels happy, but it kind of evaporated when his dad decided to speak up one day, about the issue that had been bothering him for a year now. 

"When are you going to have a partner?"

He was never the type onto ask such things. He had never questioned him before, it was always-

"I know it's kind of sensitive topic for you, but kook you can't live alone your whole life." his dad said- whispered almost- as if trying to gently break out to a kid that his favourite candy wasn't in the store anymore. 

"Dad's right bro, please don't torture yourself anymore." his sister whispered too, as if she'll break this fragile environment if she speaks any louder. 

"You know we'll never ever force you, but you are going to be thirty next year and honestly there's nothing wrong in being single and independent, but it would be nice to share your everything with someone. 

"You don't have to carry the whole burden alone for this long. "

His dad said, his hands resting on his own- the other one then brought an envelope to the table. 

"It's the picture of the son of my friend, we decided on a date this Saturday. If you want to, I'm not at all pressuring you at all okay! But if you want to, please go meet him. He's one fine gentleman, I assure you that."

Jungkook stared at the closed envelope for hours (just some minutes, he's being dramatic!) and then kept it in his pocket.

"Okay, I'll go meet him."

He wanted to take back his words, scream at himself for making such a quick decision as soon as he reached his room and opened the envelope to see the picture of 'perfect gentleman' because, 

_What. The. Fuck??_

_**I'm staring~** _

Ragging- also known as 'initiation ritual' in many colleges and universities is a nightmare for freshman's. 

Involving harassment, slight abuse, demoralization and many more vices- it leaves student all shrinked and in fear for one complete year. The year they should spend enjoying the new environment, the new beginnings, they spent it avoiding their seniors in fear they'll be subjected to their little games. 

However, it isn't all that bad everywhere. At some places, it is just a fun ritual, where the seniors welcome these new kids with little activities which means absolutely no harm but are fun so _why not?_

And it was the same case scenario in the college jungkook was admitted to. It was just seniors having harmless fun, like some new people were asked to sing, show their hidden talents, drinking shots- in other words, to losen up a bit and make friends. And it was fine, completely fine- _till_ it wasn't. It was fine till he went on the first day to his college, it was fine till he sat in the orientation with all the seniors waiting outside for them, but- _but_ , it wasn't fine after he received a call from his dad, from hospital, crying and saying words jungkook didn't had power, the strength to digest. It wasn't at all fine after he heard the words his dad had uttered, while hiccuping and sobbing on the phone. It was never fine after that. 

He was just sitting on the chair, the same chair that had his name written on it and he have been waiting to sit on it for years now- his dream college, but it wasn't just his dream. It was the dream of his whole family to make him come to this place, they had seen this dream together and now- now they weren't _whole_ to see it getting completed.

He remembers how his mother had told him to never be afraid of all these seniors, to be bold, to do whatever he wanted, to _be happy_ \- how is he supposed to be happy now? She had asked him to come back home and tell her each and everything that happened today- just like she always did and jungkook used to find ways to avoid it- but now, he _wanted_ to, he wanted to tell her everything, but how? How is he supposed to tell her now? When she's not there anymore? When she'll never be there anymore? 

He felt it before they appeared- the tears- they were stinging his eyes so badly, all his senses in overdrive as well as frozen at the same time. What is he supposed to do now? 

He was just sitting there, a hurricane of thoughts going inside his head, in dilemma to what to do from now on, when one senior approached him- with a paint brush in his hands. 

He saw him then- he was absolutely dashing, his eyes twinkling- no real bad intent in them, and the happy smile on his face. Last night, jungkook was ready to face everything that was coming his way, but now, now he couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything except the fact that she wasn't here anymore. 

So he stood up, pushing the male with all his strength- screamed at him words that he couldn't really fathom at that moment, and then left. 

He went running to the hospital, maybe she'll wake up when she sees me? Maybe they just pranked me? going on a loop in his head. 

He was too late. 

They will never be _whole_ again. 

He spent two more years in this place- like a zombie, with no happiness left in him- cold, absolutely cold, and after that, when he just couldn't take it anymore- he left. Forever, he had thought at that moment, but time does heals everything. Wounds can sometimes heal faster than you think they would. 

He had accepted it now, that they were incomplete, but was he the only one who felt that? No, his father and sister did too, and how they were bearing the loss of not only one person, but two- was finally the reason he came back. They could never be whole again, but they could feel it together right? 

But now, sitting on his bed and seeing the face of the only person he remembers from that day- the day he lost his everything, the day that's like a blur in his head accept two things- how peaceful his mother looked on her death bed, and this- this person right there. 

_Just why is this life so cruel?_

_**Even the darkness that we see is so beautiful~** _

Sitting in the restaurant chosen by his dad, jungkook wanted to scream, and then run away. 

He had never met this person, or even seen him after that day. He had met him for just a single day, or maybe just some seconds and he wanted to avoid this person forever, but well does this shitty life allows you to do that? Of course not.. 

He was fifteen minutes before the decided time, trying to decide what to say if this man asks anything about the day, or how to feel if he doesn't even remember him. 

"God, help me.." he whined, his lips drawn in a cute pout, eyes furrowed when someone knocked at his table. 

"I'm sorry if I'm the reason you're asking god for help, but in my defence I'm ten minutes early."

Jungkook looked up at the voice, and _then_ forgot whatever he was thinking. 

If a twenty year old version of this man was a manifestation of beauty itself than the thirty year old version was surely the absolute epitome of perfection.

Wavy hairs falling like a beautifully curtain on his eyes- but still unable to hide the shine his eyes contained, those luscious lips, pale skin. Jungkook was in complete awe. 

"Can I sit here?"

"Oh, oh yes.." jungkook muttered, blushing profusely on staring so obviously. "Please sit down."

The man passed him a beautifully smile, his pretty pretty hands coming up to delicately set his hairs a little above his eye, and then sat down. 

They both started at each other for some time, their posture seeming almost picture perfect, but only jungkook knew about the mess going on in his mind. 

_Does he remember that day?_

_Did he recognized me?_

_Why is he not saying anything?_

_What am I supposed to say???_

"Ah.. " jungkook looked up immediately, expectantly looking up at the man, maybe he recognized me? 

He came close to his face, licked his lips a bit too- jungkook's mind shortcircuiting a bit on how seductive the look was, 

"You have some lipstick on you teeth."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Fuck me........_

**_I want you to believe me~_ **

It was an ice cream parlor this time. 

Jungkook parked his car outside the place, looking at his watch seeing he was fifteen minutes early. _Perfect_. 

He stepped out then. The place was pretty, really really pretty. Completely bathed in pastel colours and plethora of pastel coloured ornaments filled the space. Pretty. 

They have been on four dates by now, but jungkook made sure to always be the first one to arrive. Meeting that man required a lot of strength after all. 

Not because he was hard to get along with or talk to, _no, not at all,_ rather this man was the easiest person to talk with among all the people jungkook had encountered. Their likes and dislikes went along so well, their interests so similar that it was never a boring moment with him by his side, but- but this man was not really good for his heart. 

Whenever he sat with him, this traitorous organ of his beats so fast that jungkook have to randomly excuse himself to the restroom, scared that he would hear at how fast of a pace this heart was going. 

It wasn't good how jungkook's eyes followed each and every movement of this man, his mind kind of screenshotting it all and then playing all these on a reel on his lonely nights. Making it impossible to sleep. 

It was kind of paradoxing- comforting as well as making him uncomfortable- how the eyes, the sharp and deep eyes of this man remains stuck on him the entire time, attentive to his every movement, aware of his every detail. 

Hence, it was kind of really necessary. To arrive some minutes before and make himself ready to go through one another session with this amazing man. 

However, that wasn't the case this time. Because, as soon as he entered the shop he heard his name being called by the deep and now familiar voice, sitting on the table just by the window, the sunlight pouring in at him- making him even more heavenly than he always looked. 

'It's just a minute since I entered and this heart have already betrayed me.' he sighed, and then walked towards the table, an unconscious smile coming on his face seeing the male look so excited to be at this place. 

_**I'm looking straight at you~** _

All these dates were completely innocent. It was just them knowing each other, familiarizing how it feels to be with each other, spending time with each other. 

This date too, was completely innocent too- _till_ it wasn't. 

Jungkook doesn't know how they reached to this position, where taehyung's hand was just an inch away from his lips, his eyes boring into his own. They were so dark, unlike all the soft gazes he had been sending his way since the start- this was completely different. It was different how his eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, hands inching closer by minute and then- it was there. Touching him, so _so_ softly, like a feather as if he'd break if it was done any stronger. He moved his fingers a bit, gently, through his lips and the retracted. 

Jungkook would have whined at the lost of touch, if he hadn't seen what was there on those fingers. 

_Ice cream_. Jungkook blushed instead. 

The blush however deepened, when he saw how instead of cleaning the fingers on the tissues lying just there in the table- taehyung, the dangerous man he was decided to lick them. Lick them with that- that sinful tongue jungkook had been eyeing since start. 

And in moments, that expression was gone- just like it came- the same soft expression on his face that jungkook was quite familiar by now. 

Jungkook just stared at the man in front of him, dazed on the duality he had just witnessed, his brain malfunctioned. 

"Aish kook you are so messy sometimes. Not that I'm complaining ofcourse."

_**So you wouldn't disappear anywhere~** _

It was at their sixth date that jungkook had the biggest heart attack of his life. The day he tasted those sinful lips he had lusted for so long now.

It was a seemingly innocent date, just like all others. However the snowfall- the first snowfall of this year just made it all the more romantic than it was. 

Jungkook's cheeks were a dark shade of red the entire time they were together, like those adorable cherries he had always loved, a beautiful and lovesick smile stuck on his face as taehyung had just taken upon himself to be the ' _Perfect gentleman_ ' today- just like his father had said two moths ago- not that he was any less before, but it was a tad bit extra today with all the cheesy lines and seductive looks he had been sending his way. 

It would be a complete lie if jungkook said he wasn't enjoying it all, because he wasn't just enjoying, but _loving_ everything that was going on. His adorable and heart melting giggles an evidence for that. Roaming with his hand covered with taehyung's large hands in his jackets pockets because ' _these pretty hands should remain warm always_.' jungkook felt like squealing loudly on how happy he was at that moment. How lucky he felt to be the one by the side of this amazing man. This perfect species of human being. 

And the moment just seemed to become more better, more romantic when he tripped on a stone and came tumbling down on the snow covered floor- bringing taehyung along with him. The hand behind his head, to save him from receiving any hard impact warming his soul, and the penetrating gaze, from this close melting his insides for an entirely different reason.

He had never been more thankful to his clumsiness. 

And then it came, the most bright, the breathtaking moment of his life when taehyung- instead of getting up and brushing this close proximity off like they had done sometimes before- lowered himself more, both their bodies touching each other from head to toe, and then it happened- his other hand coming to cup his waist in a tight hold all the whole their lips touched each other for the first time. 

It was _breathtaking_ how he felt at that moment, how their lips came together like they were always meant to be, like perfect pieces of puzzle, gently caressing each other while their souls sang the melodies to celebrate this merry moment. 

They were sealed together for some minutes, and then taehyung ducked back- jungkook would have surely whined if his breath wasn't knocked out on the view that greeted him. This gorgeous man, smiling with his lips stretched wide in the most endearing smile jungkook had ever seen, and the adoring gaze of his. 

Jungkook felt like the luckiest man on this entire galaxy at that moment.

_**The gaze that's watching over me~** _

It was their twelfth date when jungkook saw taehyung being uncomfortable and avoiding his eyes the whole time they were together- for the first time in last three months they have spent with each other. 

After having their dinner together at Mc Donald's- because no matter how much taehyung wanted to spoil him in riches, this place was much closer to his heart. They were now sitting in a park, on swings just mindlessly moving when taehyung decided to ask the question. Question that was bothering him for some time now. 

"What are we?" the vulnerability in his eyes hurted jungkook's heart. 

"I mean I'm really happy with you and enjoyed every moment with you but," he licked his lips, his eyes still not meeting his own," I know this was arranged by our parents and you might be just forced-"

"I loved them all." 

Taehyung stopped, his eyes widening and then coming to settle on the man in front of him who looked like an angel among all the mortals out there, in the moonlight shining out there on him. 

"I loved it tae. Every moment spent with you was special, and really really close to my heart."

They both stared at each for some moments, one pair of eyes still filled with a bit of uncertainty even though it was clearing a bit and the other- they held all the stars and adoration and certainity and happiness. 

"I know our dad's arranged this but I've enjoyed every minute with you and really hope you did too." jungkook whispered, not at all wanting this amazing man to rethink about all this arrangement.

"I really like you." jungkook eyes widened on the confession, and the blush that followed was kind of automatic by now, and the smile- the wide bunny smile that spread out on his lips was soon covered by another set of lips pressing his own, so gently and delicately that jungkook wanted to melt right there. The arms that surrounded him making him feel so comfortable, so safe- jungkook just wanted to live there his entire life. 

_**Is so colorful~** _

"You look happy." his sister commented one day while they were both watching some movie. 

It used to be the tradition when they were young, but since he was back now she had forced him to continue this little get together of theirs. 

So now sitting with this little devil he loved with his while heart, hearing this an unconscious smile appeared on his face. 

"I am junghee. Really really happy."

"Because of that Kim?" his sister asked, apparently more interested in his love life than he was himself (That's a lie! He day dreams about it the whole time.)

"Yeah well, he's a great person."

"Oh I'm sure he is, but that's not what I wanted to ask.." junghee just wiggled her eyebrows, jungkook's furrowing in curiosity because now what does this devil wants to know?

"I'm sure he's a great person but is he a great kisser or not is the real question here."

Jungkook was a tomato and junghee's face was hardly hit with a pillow- a cushion.

"Oh so he is, huh? My brother is not that innocent anymore oooh."

"Shut up junghee."

**_You taught me~_ **

All the innocence in their newly brewing relationship left the day they met each other accidentally in a club while they were out with their friends. 

Both dressed in a much different clothing then they have seen before, making them take some time in just appreciating the other. 

Jungkook was dressed in a sheer black silk shirt, a bit see through from the upper shoulder, neatly tucked in his tight skinny jeans- an outfit his sister made him wear, he really wanted to murder her now. 

And taehyung in a navy blue suit dress shirt, loosely tucked in his pants. A tie loosely hanging from his neck and his sleeves rolled up. 

"You look like you came directly from your company."

Taehyung's eyes flickered to his own as his mind registered the words.

"Hmm I did. You look like you took all the time to dress up."

Jungkook was not blushing at all.

"I'm here with my high school friends. My sister dressed me up."

"Hmm.. Too bad we haven't had a date in a club uptill now." taehyung muttered, his expressions still a bit serious, just like it have been from the moment they saw each other tonight. 

"Well we met now so.." jungkook trailed off, not really knowing what he should say. 

"Aren't you here with your friends though? And, if you had came with me, I would have definitely done something to make sure all these eyes that are stuck to you right now knew you were taken."

Jungkook's eyes widened on the blatant display of possession, the heat in his core igniting further. 

"Well, you can do it now as well. I don't mind." he said, a bit daringly, a certain kind of challenge in his eyes which taehyung definitely read. The hidden lust in his eyes now revealing itself. 

"Oh, can I now?" 

Before jungkook could reply, or nod, he was brought forward to a hard chest with a firm hand on his waist, the tight, _possessive_ hold making him whimper high in his throat. 

Taehyung lowered his head towards his neck, kissed it lightly. And then peppered many more kisses to his neck, his jaw, his collarbones, 

"You're allowed to wear whatever you want darling, but I don't really like these eyes on you. I hope you don't either."

Jungkook moaned on the low timbre of his voice, as he heard these possessive words while taehyung kept on pressing more kisses to his heated skin. 

"M-me neither. J-just want your eyes on me."

"Oh baby, my eyes have always been on you."

And then he kissed him, who initiated this jungkook didn't know, but what he did knew was this kiss was nowhere similar to all the kisses they have shared before. 

Taehyung's fingers gripping him tightly, leaving the bruises jungkook couldn't wait to see blooming on his skin, to the hard press of their lips. The tongue that caressed his lips had him whimpering again, taehyung taking the chance and entering inside. 

That sinful tongues roamed inside his mouth, caressing and massaging each and every corner of it, familiarizing himself with it whole, leaving jungkook breathless for air. 

His eyes when they parted weren't like they usually became either, when they used to light up in happiness, in adoration, they were dark now. Sensual in a way that jungkook could feel actual shivers going down his spine. 

"You wanna visit my house darling?"

Jungkook couldn't say no to that voice, accompanied with that pet name. Nope, not at all. 

**_That someday this sadness~_ **

It was a blur after that. 

How they tumbled to their car and reached taehyung's house- only they know how difficult it was. How much willpower it required to not touch each other and reach the house without causing any accidents. 

And after reaching their destination, how it took them just some moments to end up hurdled together in the bed. _Naked_. Completely bare to each other. All the boundaries that were there uptill now- falling. It was just them at that moment, bathing in intimacy and love that surrounded them. 

And it didn't felt like rushed it all, neither forced. It was _everything_ \- from slow, to sensual, to loving to caring. Taehyung was everything, completely perfect. 

It hurted- it really did, a limp in his steps tomorrow would be an evidence to that- jungkook _knew_ , yet he didn't cared because this moment right there- he was gonna treasure forever. 

Taehyung looked as handsome as he always did, however, the lust that was sparkling in his eyes along with all the love he held for this boy in his heart just making him look more dashing. More ravishing. 

And the way he made jungkook feel in those moments, as if he was flying high in the sky, with absolutely no worries even lurking in the corners of his mind- he felt free, and just so _so_ happy. 

And if you ask taehyung how this boy looked right there, under his body, completely under his control, moaning loudly on all the pleasure he was feeling- _otherworldly_ , he looked completely out if this world. And taehyung just wanted to thank all the mighties sitting upstairs that they sent this angel to his life. 

And if getting railed into the mattress till the very late hours of night meant to have your lover on your every beck and call the following days- jungkook would agree in a heartbeat. 

One shot, two down. _Really_. 

Jungkook just wanted to drown himself in this man, this dangerous man, this powerful man- whom he was going to call husband real soon. 

Because he couldn't really disagree when their fathers gave this proposition and how the eyes of the man he had fallen in love with lighted up like a child who was given his favourite candy. (It's a lie, he was squealing like a penguin when this talk started!) 

"What say kook? Ready to become a Kim?"

Jungkook blushed, like he always did. Taehyung's heart melting at the sight. 

"With you? Always."

Taehyung really couldn't ask for more. He had everything he could ask for. Literally. 

_**Will weave a story of us- together~** _

It was complete twelve years after the death of his mother that jungkook finally garnered enough strength to visit her in the grave yard. 

Putting a bouquet of white daisies (her favorite!) he sat down by her tombstone.

"Hey mom," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm kind of really late."

And then he sat there silently. Because to tell his mom how he felt at that moment didn't required any words, he knew she could feel them. He knew she was the one who had led him to this stage, keeping an eye on him so he doesn't go astray- just like she _always_ did. 

"Thank you mom," a tear slid down his cheeks, "Thank you for everything."

He was lost in his thoughts, the overbearing feelings that he didn't noticed how the sun went down, giving way to the moon. The last rays of sun just vanishing in the sky. 

He felt it then- the security, the love he always felt in the presence of his love, his husband. The comforting hand landing on his back, make him go lax in his hold. 

"Hello Mrs. Jeon." taehyung muttered, tightening his hold on the shivering boy- _his husband_ \- laying in his arms. 

"Thank you for bringing such a precious soul to this world."

Jungkook scoffed, wiping his tears a bit, "Sap."

However the blush on his cheek clearly manifested he liked it. Liked everything when it came to this man. 

"I'm sorry." taehyung uttered, his voice extremely silent.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of the reasons he might saying sorry. 

_It's not my birthday today, neither our anniversary, he took his lunch and then meds on time- I asked his secretary- took a break in his meeting and then_ \- a glance to his watch- _he came back on time too, what's he saying sorry for??_

He turned towards his beloved husband, who was currently avoiding his gaze, "What for?"

Taehyung sighed, then looked at him. "I wanted to tell you something. I'm not sure how you are gonna take it."

"Do you love someone else?" 

Taehyung's eyes widened, "No, of course not you idiot."

"Did you cheated?"

"Where are these ideas even coming from? No, I didn't cheated you ass!!!"

"Well if it's something apart from these two, you're forgiven." jungkook said, diving back into the warm embrace, snuggling into his chest. _Come on its his own property, he can do anything he wants!!_

Taehyung sighed at the cuteness of his hubby, a smile twitching on his face. 

"I remembered you."

Jungkook frowned, not really knowing what this alien was going on about now. He looked up to see his husband looking unsure, licking his lips, 

"You know, from the day of our college."

Jungkook's eyes widened, oh-

_Oh!_

Jungkook just stared at the man in front of him, silently first and then, "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Our parents were friends so I knew what exactly happened that day. And I didn't really wanted you to make u comfortable on our very first date." taehyung muttered, his eyes still wandering around. "A date I was waiting to score for more than fifteen years at that time."

Jungkook eyes widened, because

_Now whatt???_

Taehyung, as if reading all the questions from jungkook's face sighed and decided to tell the whole story. 

"Well, you see I really liked you since high school.... "

And,

_CUT!_

The end

💜


End file.
